Many wireless networks suffer from a problem called a sticky client scenario where a client with lower relative signal strength (RSS) value may not be dissociated from a corresponding access point and instead continue to consume valuable airtime, effectively reducing aggregate network throughput. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/537,845, entitled Network Traffic Prioritization, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a detailed analysis of the sticky client scenario affecting network throughput when an access point is tasked with supporting community Wi-Fi. While the present invention is not necessary limited to community Wi-Fi related access points, the noted patent application is believed to be a useful reference for detailing network congestion and other throughput side effects associated with a sticky client, a client connected to an edge of a wireless network or a client otherwise having relatively slow communication speeds
A common solution to the sticky client problem is to simply prevent clients having a RSS below a desired level from continuing to consume valuable airtime. This solution can be problematic as it fails to consider the content, activities, agreements or other parameters associated with the sticky client indicating a need to keep a sticky client even if network throughput is compromised. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates ameliorating this problem through load balancing implemented without arbitrarily or blindly preventing clients, including sticky clients, from accessing wireless services.